mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight you two argue S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is ticking S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight Sqee! S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Twilight sings.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|They can't have my brand! I have special eyes! Twilight sends quills S3E01.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight still trying to find the book S3E01.png Twilight finds the book S3E01.png Spike lifts the book S3E01.png Twilight 'Flash cards!' S3E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png Twilight mad S3E01.png|Uh-oh. She's gonna blow! Twilight at the door S3E01.png Twilight Ready for Her Test S3E1.png Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png Twilight with two bags S3E01.png Twilight 'Sorry!' S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Twilight worried S3E01.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png Twilight sees crystal S3E01.png|Is that a crystal? Crystal being zapped S3E01.png Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Twilight surrounded by dark crystals S3E01.png Celestia destroys the dark crystals S3E01.png Twilight 'protect an entire empire' S3E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight determined S3E01.png Celestia informing Twilight S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Twilight feeling gaze S3E1.png|Feeling Princess Luna's serious gaze. Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|Hold on Twilight, Princess Celestia is going to say something. Twilight turns around S3E1.png|Turns around. Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png Twilight worries S3E01.png Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png Spike 'A-minus' S3E1.png Spike 'B-plus' S3E1.png Twilight stops walking S3E01.png Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png Twilight looks up S3E01.png Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png Twilight reciting square root S3E1.png|Apparently, Twilight has the square root of 546 memorized. Twilight spinning with Spike S3E1.png Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png Twilight very sad S3E1.png|That puppy sad face is so adorable. Twilight looking ahead S3E01.png Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png|Twilight's mane flowing in the wind. Twilight about to teleport S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 2 S3E01.png|Singing and dancing on the pond Twilight about to teleport 3 S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 4 S3E01.png Twilight 'My heart is pure' S3E01.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png Spike and Twilight S3E01.png Twilight 'But no I wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't prepared' S3E01.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png Twilight and Spike going to the train station S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Twilight 'we're going to the Crystal Empire' S3E01.png|"The Crystal Empire." Twilight_&_Shining_Armor_hug_S3E1.PNG Snowstorm_S3E1.PNG Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png Twilight looks behind S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Cadence and Twilight doing the "Sunshine" dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Cadence I'm fine S3E1.png|Looking at Princess Cadence. Twilight who said what S3E1.png ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Twilight a research paper S3E1.png|A research paper. Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|I wonder if she can see us? Princess Cadence sees weird S3E1.png|Space...personal space. Twilight going to be great S3E1.png|"This is going to be great!" Twilight wink of confidence S3E1.png|A wink of confidence. Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png Twilight whispering to Spike S3E1.png Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Twilight ready for those progress reports. Flutter costume S3E1.png A library? S3E1.png|A library? Twilight beginning the song S3E1.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png|Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day? Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|The book has it all. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png|"It looks amazing!" Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png Pinkie and Twilight hooves close S3E1.png|Twilight and Pinkie, happy about what they had accomplished. Pinkie and Twilight about to brohoof S3E1.png Pinkie and Twilight brohoof S3E1.png Twilight explaining crystal heart importance S3E1.png Twilight 'Cut one out of a crystal block' S3E1.png Pinkie playing flugelhorn near Twilight, Shining and Cadance S3E1.png Twilight smiling on balcony S3E1.png Twilight 'Hear ye' S3E1.png Twilight 'Hear...' S3E1.png Twilight doesn't like the flugelhorn sounds S3E1.png Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Page torn out of book S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png Cadance wobbling S3E1.png Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png|Oh, my! Shining catching Cadance S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance passed out S3E2.png Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png Twilight confused S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Looks like Twilight is agreeing with Rainbow Dash. Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Pinkie creating over flugelhorn S3E2.png Twilight thinking S3E2.png Twilight has an idea S3E2.png Twilight's big smile S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png Twilight I depart S3E2.png|I depart. Twilight galloping S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png Twilight pressing on S3E2.png|Pressing on. Twilight speeding up S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png Twilight question look S3E2.png|Question look. Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight searching under bust S3E2.png Twilight sighing S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Twilight looking in the empty bookshelf S3E2.png Twilight putting the books back S3E2.png Twilight reminding Spike S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight trotting backwards S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Twilight thinking in throne room S3E2.png Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png Flashback Celestia 'Those things are reflected across all of Equestria' S3E2.png Twilight looking at dark crystal S3E2.png Twilight 'Of course!' S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Twilight adorable you S3E2.png|Adorable Twilight. Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png Twilight straining S3E2.png|Unicorn rage Twilight's horn sparking S3E2.png Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Twilight clapping her hooves S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png Twilight begins trotting down stairway S3E2.png Twilight listening to Spike S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png Twilight lets rock splinter fall S3E2.png Twilight listening out for the thud S3E2.png Twilight puzzled S3E2.png Twilight cleaning her ear S3E2.png Twilight listening out even harder S3E2.png Twilight hears the crystal hit the ground S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle D8 Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Twilight taking in the bad news S3E2.png Twilight racing down the stairs S3E2.png Twilight cracking step S3E2.png Twilight hitting floor S3E2.png|Oops! Twilight has accidentally tripped over the steps. Twilight tumbling down S3E2.png Twilight using magic to stop herself S3E2.png|Aresto momentum! Twilight checks if she has stopped S3E2.png Twilight answering Spike 'Yes' S3E2.png Twilight teleporting S3E2.png Twilight reappearing as normal S3E2.png Twilight takes a quick look around S3E2.png Twilight big smile S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight first time S3E2.png Twilight tries to open door again S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight second time S3E2.png Twilight 'What in the..' S3E2.png Twilight 'Stop' S3E2.png Twilight slamming into wall S3E2.png Twilight 'Moving!' S3E2.png Twilight agitated S3E2.png Door reappears near Twilight S3E2.png Twilight beginning dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight using dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight feeling the wind S3E2.png Twilight 'Spike!' S3E2.png Twilight begins to head through the door S3E2.png Twilight getting closer to door S3E2.png Twilight having walked through the door S3E2.png Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png Twilight looking up at the right S3E2.png Twilight 'I dunno' S3E2.png Twilight 'I opened the door and' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Cruel_Revelation.PNG|Wh... what!? Twilight 'I don't understand!' S3E2.png Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Twilight scared in front of Celestia S3E2.png Twilight ear drop scared S3E2.png Twilight frantic look S3E2.png Twilight beginning to cry S3E2.png Twilight 'You didn't say anything about' S3E2.png Twilight 'If I failed' S3E2.png S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_1.PNG|An attempt at comfort? S3E02_-_Wing_Shove_2.PNG|No. Of course not. Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Twilight turning to the stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight fearful look at stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png Illusion window S03E02.png|The window in Twilight's illusion, depicting her defeat by King Sombra. S3E02_-_Sombra's_Victory.PNG Twilight_hypnotised_eyes S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike shouting S3E2.png Twilight snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png Twilight realizing reality S3E2.png Spike 'Down here for such a long time' S3E2.png Spike panicking S3E2.png Spike 'So I got worried' S3E2.png Twilight facehoof S3E2.png Spike 'Just staring at that wall' S3E2.png Twilight anxious S3E2.png Spike approaching door S3E2.png Spike 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight closing door S3E2.png Twilight 'King Sombra's dark magic' S3E2.png Twilight 'A doorway which leads to your worst fear' S3E2.png S3E02_-_It's_Alight.PNG S3E02_-_Always_be_Together.PNG Twilight 'And I'm not gonna fail my test' S3E2.png Twilight using normal magic on door S3E2.png Twilight happily going through the door S3E2.png Twilight looking around after going through second time door S3E2.png Twilight 'Stairs' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike looking up at the tower S3E2.png Twilight 'Maybe you should come with me this time' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike confidently going up the stairs S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightstairssweat.png|Stairs, the one thing I was not prepared for Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedownhead.png Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png Twilight 'Hold on to me' S3E2.png Twilight putting tired Spike on her back S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttongue2.png Spike 'Uh' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to levitate S3E2.png Twilight exhibiting powerful spell S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png|Ooh! This must be what being Pinkie Pie feels like! Twilight 'I actually studied gravity spells' S3E2.png Twilight 'Turns out' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart.png S3E02 - Twilighthearteyes.png S3E02 - Twilightactivatetrap.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart2.png Twilight 'Where's the crystal' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped.png Twilight 'You can move just not towards me' S3E2.png Twilight trying to teleport out S3E2.png Twilight put back in trap by dark magic S3E2.png Twilight 'How could I have been so foolish?' S3E2.png Twilight 'I was just so eager to get it' S3E2.png Twilight 'And when I saw what was going on outside I' S3E2.png Twilight hearing spike outside the trap S3E2.png Spike 'If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped2.png|Anyone else reminded of the 3rd Pokemon movie? S3E02 - Twilighttrapped3.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra S3E2.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra 2 S3E2.png Twilight 'They may not be enough time to find a way to escape' S3E2.png Twilight realizes something S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped4.png S3E02 - Twilighttrapped5.png Twilight Sparkle happy over Spike S3E2.png Twilight relieved S3E2.png|Relieved. Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Twilight 'Wasn't me who saved you in the end' S3E2.png Twilight 'It was Spike' S3E2.png Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Twilight 'Does this mean' S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png Door hitting Spike S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Twilight excited S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug S3E2.png Twilight wide eyes S3E2.png|Those wide eyes. Twilight clear blush S3E2.png Rarity 'All those doubts' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting S3E2.png Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting with Fluttershy S3E2.png Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting with Fluttershy 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison 3 S3E2.png Singing in unison 4 S3E2.png Singing in unison 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot 2 S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight 2 S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing with Twilight S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing S3E2.png Ponies on train for Ponyville 2 S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Ponies on train for Ponyville S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 2 S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 3 S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Twilight Staring Down an Apple S3E3.png Twilight Failed Her Spell S3E3.png Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight Pushing Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png Orangebird flies by S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight isn't amused S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Twilight 'I'm familiar with loads of legends' S3E3.png Twilight 'And I have never heard of' S3E3.png Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book 2 S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Twilight 'Here it is' S3E03.png Twilight 'If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Twilight worried S3E03.png|Twilight,scared she might send the "real Pinkie" back. Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Spike pointing S3E03.png Spike walking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'Of course she's gonna say' S3E03.png Twilight raises her hoof S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Twilight 'how're we gonna do this' S3E03.png Twilight and Spike walking away S3E03.png Pinkie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight and Spike hearing Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'That's not a bad idea' S3E03.png Twilight with Spike walking in the woodland S3E03.png Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Twilight 'You guys, we're gonna fix this' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight Welcome Pinkies, Welcome.png Twilight pauses S3E03.png Twilight is not amused S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight sit down.png Twilight talking to the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Twilight 'just the opposite' S3E03.png Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Twilight informing Pinkie clones that they will be taking a test S3E03.png Twilight 'about as simple as they come' S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Twilight 'The test will be watching paint dry' S3E03.png|Paint dry, how amusing. Twilight 'On your mark' S3E03.png|"On your mark!" Twilight 'Get set' S3E03.png|"Get set!" Twilight go! S3E3.png|"GO!" Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Smoking horn. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Twilight is just watching. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|Happy! Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I passed' S3E3.png Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png|Twilight, using her magic to shut the door on a sleeping Pinkie. One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Twilight is busy looking at something else. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Spike! Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|That carefree smile. Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Watching the parade. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Are they okay? Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png s3e5_flutterpsycho1.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- s3e5_flutterpsycho2.png|-so help me... Flutter, Spike, and Twi.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Twilight blushing S3E05.png Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twi, Flutter, & Spike.png|Focus Twi, focus Twilight looks behind S3E05.png Twilight directing the animals S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png|The figure 8 in rehearsal Twilight sweating while using magic S3E05.png Twilight relieved S3E05.png Fluttershy's animals surrounding Twilight S3E05.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage s3e5.png|At Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight 'Thanks Spike' S3E5.png|"Thanks, Spike." Twilight 'I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment' S3E05.png RD over Twilight S03 E05.png|"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight 'Come quick! It's an emergency!' s3e5.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Twilight gasp S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png Twilight doesn't want to duel S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight worried S3E05.png Twilight 'Trixie, put him down' S3E05.png Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight looking at mouthless Pinkie S3E05.png Twilight is worried S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png Twilight agrees to duel S3E05.png Twilight ready to duel S3E05.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Twilight getting ready to duel S3E05.png Twilight's face closeup S3E05.png Trixie's zap S3E05.png Twilight is relieved S3E05.png Twilight surprised S3E05.png Twilight has an idea S3E05.png Twilight teleports the parasprites away S3E05.png Twilight being shadowed S3E05.png Snows about to fall on Twilight S3E05.png Snows fallen down S3E05.png Twilight burning up the snow S3E05.png Twilight back into action S3E05.png Twilight uses her magic S3E05.png twight_shocked_S3E5.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Twilight 'how could you do an age spell' S3E05.png Twilight determined S3E05.png Twilight struggling S3E05.png Twilight still struggling S3E05.png Twilight didn't succeed S3E05.png Twilight is defeated S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight outside of Ponyville S3E05.png|Kicked out of Equestria with all her magic fatigue Twilight sees Ponyville about to be covered by a dome S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight putting her hoof onto the dome S3E05.png|Parting is such severe sorrow. Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Spike sees Twilight running away S3E05.png Twilight practicing magic with a flower S3E05.png Twilight struggles S3E05.png Twilight happy with the result S3E05.png Twilight frustrated S3E05.png|A state of frustration Twilight 'How could Trixie know such advanced magic' S3E05.png Twilight 'Without Spike, I can't get a message' S3E05.png Twilight 'who understands strange and powerful magic' S3E05.png Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Twilight 'You really think I can beat her' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png Twilight concentrating S3E05.png Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles2.png|Attempting to float on water Twilight remembering what Trixie said S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight reflection.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight 'high and mighty to mean and nasty' S3E05.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Twilight use the sixth S3E5.png|"Use the sixth!" Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|I've seen Twilight put on her necklace she made with her magic. Rarity & Rainbow Dash go time S3E5.png|Twilight is ready to win. Twilight magical pose S3E5.png|Typical adorable pose. S3E05_Trixie_stunned.png Pinkie Pie about to speak after acquiring her mouth back S3E05.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Checking on Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Adorable Twilight face. Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Don't know how Twilight didn't foresee this. Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png|Pinkie back to Pinkie. Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png|Finally...phew. Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Smiling Pinkie doesn't convince Twilight. Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|Agreeing with Rarity. Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Twilight is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Come on, seriously! Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|A lucky landing makes for a speechless Twilight. S3E07 - Thanks for Saving Us.PNG|Thank you! Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle, also known as Twilight. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her sattle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swird the Bearded Halloween costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based off of. Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Mlpfim-character-twilight-sparkle 252x252.png|Twilight's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat TwilightSparkle 256x133.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Determination FMA.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Magic Duel promotional with Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie.jpg Category:Character gallery pages